


Forever With You

by thatfakelesbian



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, I love them with all my heart - Freeform, and fluffy ofc, bispearl - Freeform, comfort ship, super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfakelesbian/pseuds/thatfakelesbian
Summary: Pearl cannot keep her eyes off of Bismuth.
Relationships: Bismuth & Pearl (Steven Universe), Bismuth/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Forever With You

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is number 3/5 of commissioned Bispearl one-shots for user Made of Love! <3

How does she manage to look so beautiful even when doing the simplest things? It was so hard to keep my eyes off of her. At all times, I wanted to keep her in my vision. As of lately, I found it was even difficult to focus on the classes that we were teaching together. I admired the way she did things with such strength, but also with grace. As I looked at her now, all she was doing was making tea. But my god, there could be a raging storm happening outside and I wouldn’t even notice it. How silly I must look right now. She’s standing in front of the stove making me tea and I’m absolutely smitten. Oh, she definitely just said something to me. I should probably be listening.

“Pearl? The red glass with the little fish on it, or the blue one with diamonds?” She held up both cups in her hands.

“Oh, red of course,” I responded. 

I watched as Bismuth poured two cups of tea, one for me and one for herself. She neared the table and sat down next to me, placing our respective cups in front of us.

“So, as I was saying, I think that- Hey, Pearl. Are you listening to me?”

I shook my head up and down, leaning against the table. The sweet aroma of tea danced around my nose. My chin leaned against my hands. I wished this table wasn’t between us. I wanted to be closer to her. I moved forward a bit and knocked over the cup of tea, spilling it all over myself.

Bismuth stood up and ran to the kitchen, grabbing a cloth. She quickly returned and began wiping tea off of me.

“Sorry, I’m so clumsy.”

“You gotta be more careful! Not everybody can handle all that heat.”

I laughed and let her continue to soak up the tea. I would have helped, but she was doing such a good job. I didn’t think she noticed that I may or may not have spilled it on purpose knowing that she would have reacted that way. Anything that would keep her hands on me for even a couple of seconds was completely worth it.

“Of course, thank you Bismuth.” 

Bismuth smiled up at me while she kneeled in front of me continuing to clean my now stained clothing. She inspected me and then nodded. “I think you’re good. But I can’t get that stain out. Are you okay?” She asked. She had this wonderful way of always wanting to know how I felt. ‘Are you okay?’ She would ask me. ‘How are you feeling today?’ ‘Did classes run smoothly?’ ‘Is there anything I can do to help?’ There was so much genuine care in her words.

“I’m alright.” I bent over and kissed her forehead. She blushed and walked back to the kitchen. Even though we had been together for a little while now, everything still felt brand new. She still blushed every time I kissed her.

“I’m making you another cup. You’re not allowed to spill this one.”

“No promises,” I muttered.

She got back to making me another cup of tea without hesitation. She was so thoughtful that way. I followed her to the stovetop and stood behind her, wrapping my arms around her as much as I could. I placed gentle kisses on her back and stroked her sides. I could feel her tingle ever so slightly at the feeling of my touch.

“Is it too soon for me to tell you that I love you?” I asked. The words came out of my mouth before my mind had time to process them. Bismuth turned around and faced me. The blush was more apparent this time. I wasn’t expecting to say that to her just yet. I’d been feeling like I wanted to for weeks but avoided it at the fear of pushing her away. Was it too soon? Did that even matter? I knew I loved her, so why should I be so scared for her to know that?

Her wide eyes made me think that she didn’t feel the same way. We sat in silence for a few moments. I didn’t know whether to apologize, move on to something else and pretend it didn’t happen, or-

“It’s not too soon. Pearl, I’ve been in love with you for a long time. I think you knew that. I was just waiting for you to be ready.”

No big deal. Just the hottest gem in the world loves me.

We kissed, and Bismuth acted like this was any normal day. She knew the words would come from me eventually. She turned around and got back to making me tea. I loved how a moment like this could be so simple yet so meaningful.

I stayed next to her while she made me my drink. This time, I wouldn’t spill it. She placed it down on the table very cautiously when she finished making it. She eyed me with this challenging but innocent look on her face. I let the aromas take over my senses once again, enjoying sitting next to this beautiful rainbow-haired gem. She was talking again. Gosh, I need to stop being so enticed by her beauty every single moment and pay more attention to her when she speaks.

“What’s on your mind today?” She asked me. Oh no, it was obvious that I wasn’t listening, wasn’t it? 

“You, mostly,” I admitted.

“You’re on my mind every day, Pearl.” She grinned and sipped her tea. She’d come a long way from the first time she drank tea, downing it all with a single gulp. 

Her smile was absolutely infectious. When she smiled, I smiled back. Seeing her happy made me happier than I ever thought possible. I studied the way she moved, the way she spoke. That beauty and grace in everything she did. I’m sure I would even be enamored watching her sleep, her chest rising and falling with every breath she took.

I wafted the tea towards my nose again, the scent beginning to fade. She reached across the table and grabbed my hand, stroking the side of my thumb. The feeling of her skin against mine was electrifying. Her hands were somehow rough but soft at the same time. Her hand laid lightly on mine. She was so delicate with me, so aware of her larger size. Her hair was pulled back into a medium-high ponytail. She wore the white button-down shirt that she knew I loved so much. Since we went skating, she always kept it unbuttoned, showing off her incredible gem. A Bismuth that was created for hard work and blacksmithing, but somehow, she was still so gosh darn cute and lovable. Who would’ve thought that this once previously hardened war criminal had this soft side?

“What do you see in our future?” Bismuth asked me. She raised an eyebrow and leaned her hand on her chin.

She had to have known this was something that I thought about often. What didn’t I see in our future? There was no doubt I was going to be with Bismuth forever. Nothing could change that. Ideally, at some point, the idea of marriage was something I saw happening. Once all of the corrupted gems were rescued and Steven was gone, I wanted to live alone with her, somewhere serene and peaceful. The Earth surely wouldn’t be here forever with the way humanity was going, so probably having a planet to ourselves could be a nice change of pace. But that was all too much to discuss now, so I settled on something a little simpler.

“I think Garnet is the right gem to ask.”

She smiled and laughed. “I’m serious, Pearl.”

“Well,” I started. “It’s us forever, right? Let’s take it one day at a time. I have so many ideas of where we’ll be in our future, but who knows where time will take us? All I know is that you’re my future, and nothing is getting in the way of that.”

“I love you so much.” She professed. “I’m excited for forever with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> did anybody catch The Office reference in there?


End file.
